


You complete me

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	You complete me

A smile broke across your face as you wrapped your hair in a towel. Sonny was watching his favorite movie, again. He watched it at least once a month and knew it word for word. 

“Show me the money”, Sonny yelled from the bedroom, which caused you to jump. 

“I really should have known that was coming”, you said to yourself, rolling your eyes. Exiting the bathroom, Sonny glanced at you, doing a double take. You let the towel drop, “How about I show you something else.”

Sonny licked his lips, “Well this is unexpected. C'mere doll.“ Sonny patted his lap.

You straddled Sonny’s hips, feeling his growing erection. He grasped the back of your neck and pulled you gently to him for a kiss.

The towel around your head became unraveled allowing your hair to spill down your back and shoulders. Sonny’s fingers twisted through your damp hair.

When your lips broke free from one another, you smiled and said, “You complete me.”

Sonny chuckled, “Doll that is the corniest line I have ever heard.” Both of you laughed. He rolled you onto the bed hovering over you, “ Now, let me show YOU something.” His lips slowly kissed down your body.


End file.
